theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Christine
Christine is the winner of House of Shade 15, having previously appeared on House of Shade: Season 13. She later appeared as a housemate on International House of Shade: Italy and later in International House of Shade: Germany. Most recently, Christine returned for House of Shade: Season 19. House of Shade: Fairy Tales Christine entered the house on night 1 as one of 12 new houseguests to the HOS series. During the Prince/Prince twist, she got paired up with Colin as her partner. She and Colin were later nominated next to Josh S. and Bernel by the HoH's of the week, Brian and Dom. Christine and Colin later went on to win the first PoV of the season, saving themselves from nominations. At the end of Brian and Dom's HoH reign, Dom gave his cursed apple to Christine, bestowing onto her nothing as the cursed apple was just a normal apple. Competition History Voting History House of Shade 15 Christine entered the House of Shade for a second time to compete for redemption against 17 other one-time players. Christine won the first Head of Household competition of the season, nominating Chase and Eva. PunPun won the Power of Veto and took Eva off the block, so Christine nominated Pippa Crosby. Pippa was evicted in a 12-3 vote, but would go on to win the buyback duel at the start of week 3. During Survivor week, Christine was on the chaotic Altair tribe and received an eviction vote at Tribal Council. Christine won her second HOH competition at the start of week 5, which was an instant eviction due to the Death tarot card chosen by the Viewing Lounge. Christine nominated Chase again, this time against Leah, and he was evicted unanimously. At week 7, Christine found herself on the block for the first time after being named replacement nominee by HOH Madison; she stayed over Eva in a 6-2 vote. Christine was again nominated during week 8 but was taken off the block by POV holder Cole. The next week, Christine became the first HOS 15 contestant to win three Head of Household competitions. She nominated Madison and Nicole for eviction. Leah won the Power of Veto and chose to save Nicole, so Christine nominated Pippa; however, Leah also held a Diamond Power of Veto which she used to take Madison off the block and renominate Cole. Cole was evicted in a 5-1 vote. Christine secured her fourth HOH win during week 11, once again nominating Nicole and Pippa; Nicole was evicted unanimously. Christine then won both Power of Veto competitions during week 12. During the Fast Forward, she used the POV on Nic P. At the next POV ceremony, she used the POV to save Leah, resulting in Ricky G.'s first nomination of the season and Pippa's second eviction. Christine won a record-tying fifth HOH competition week 13, securing her spot in the final 3. She nominated Leah and Ricky. Nic won the Power of Veto and evicted Leah. Christine easily won part 1 of the final HOH competition, but narrowly lost to Nic during the live final part of the competition. After tearfully pleading with Nic to take her to the final 2, Ricky was evicted on day 74, making her and Nic, allies since the first week of the game, the last two houseguests standing. After an intense round of jury questioning, Christine secured 5 votes to win the season, earning the votes of every male houseguest on the jury along with Leah and Pippa. Christine's extraordinary competition ability and strong emotional bonds with her fellow houseguests makes her performance on HOS15 among the most dominant winning games in House of Shade history. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: Italy Christine entered on Night 1 as one of 16 housemates for the season. Once it was revealed that the duos would be in place this season, it was revealed that Christine's duo was non other than her friend Jay. Her duo found themselves a target early on in week 1 due to Christine being considered one of the 2 front runners of the season, alongside Leah. The 2 powerhouses found themselves and their duos nominated, with the respective front runner Leah facing the public vote for her duo, this led Christine to facing the public vote for her duo, which led to the final nominees of week 1 being Christine and Leah. In a close battle, Christine managed to receive less votes to evict than Leah from the public and her duo remained in the house for another week, thus earning immunity for herself and Jay during week 2. Despite having immunity during the second set of nominations, it was Christine's preconceived popularity that kept her duo safe for weeks 3 and 4, despite them being a triple eviction. However that popularity came as a double edged sword, as during BBUS/CAN week, her popularity made her a prime target for eviction at the hands of the HOH Jaiden. Christine found herself nominated next to eventual ally Nick, however once she managed to win the POV against all odds, not only did she keep herself safe, but she began to unravel Jaiden's HOH. She took herself off the block, and with the aid of Emily and her secret POV, managed to get her old duo partner Jay nominated, who had aligned with Jaiden and his respective allies. Together with the help of Nick, Samantha B., Emily and Elijah, they managed to take out Jay and kept their side strong. Once BBUS/CAN week was over, the duos were shuffled and re-instated and Christine found herself partnered with Emily. This partnership did not last long however and the duo found themselves nominated for the double eviction. Christine saw this as the chance to use her popularity to save the duo another week and decided to make herself the representative of the 2, and Christine faced off against Christian, Casey K. and Elijah. Despite her reputation, Christine found herself receiving the most votes to evict, with 53.9%, but she took Christian down with her in the process, who followed Christine as the second victim of the night and the double eviction. Competition History Nomination History Total Nomination Points: 14 International House of Shade: Germany Once the 8 new housemates had entered on Night 1, it was announced that 8 IHOS players of the past would return to play alongside them, Christine being one of them, and being the one of 2 representatives for Italy. Once everyone had entered, it was that the newbies would be spending their time in the Rich house while Christine and the rest of the returnees would be spending their time in the Poor house fighting for their lives in the game. While she may have been fighting for her life during the first week of the game, Christine soon saw herself in the Rich house with the newbies after an opportunity presented itself in the Swap Challenge. Christine went onto win the first Swap Challenge of the season, allowing her to swap places with someone in the Rich house, so in exchange for going to the Rich house, Christine sent Lexi to the Poor house. Christine continued her winning streak that week going onto win her first Rich immunity during week 2. While she didn't manage to win the second Swap challenge, she remained in the Rich house for the rest of the season and won her second immunity during week 3. Even after the intruders entered, Christine remained in the Rich house and despite not winning immunity, she still managed to receive no nominations against her and made it to week 5, BBUS/CAN week where she notoriously was nominated and nearly evicted in Italy. Things went differently this time for Christine as she went onto win the HOH and POV and instead of fighting for her life like in Italy, she had the power to work with the rest of the house, performing a backdoor on Lexi after using Benjamin and Nicole as pawns earlier in the week, this worked and Lexi was evicted by a vote of 9-1 under her reign as HOH. While Christine never managed to win another challenge after that, she managed to do what the other housemates couldn't and made it week after week, not receiving a single nomination against her, until she arrived at week 9 when the nomination cycle was over and all that stood in her way was the last competition for the finale pass. With everything on the line, Christine put up an impressive fight for the finale pass, however she missed out by just a couple of minutes to eventual Lauren, losing the finale pass and facing her first eviction against the rest of the housemates who didn't win during the double eviction. Christine sat next to Billy, Colin, Dom, Nicole and Timmy on eviction night, however her first nomination proved to be her last and she was the final victim of the week's triple eviction and received only 5.4% of the votes to save, leaving her evicted in 6th place, just one place short of the finale. Competition History Nomination History House of Shade: All-Stars 2 Christine returned to defend her title, joined by fellow Ace of Pentacles returnees Pippa Crosby, Dan and Nicole; she is the sole returnee from Fairy Tales. While remaining off the block during the week, Christine was granted immunity during week 2, when fellow Hero team member Ashvika won HOH and immunity for the rest of the Heroes team. Christine didn't face her first problem until Week 6 during the Darkness Week, and despite managing to avoid it during HOS15, she found herself a final nominee next to Lauren V. when the lights were turned back on at the end of the week, but luckily enough she survived by a vote of 7-2. Competition History Voting History IOS Links * , like many other houseguests, have spent time as a castaway on the the series Island of Shade with her profile being located here